The present invention to an ornamental motion toy, and more particularly to such an ornamental motion toy, which comprises a book-shaped housing having a plurality of windows, and a plurality of movable ornaments suspended in the windows, a driving unit, and a transmission unit driven by the driving unit to move the movable ornaments in the windows
Regular commercially available book-shaped toys are commonly made for use as cabinet means for keeping accessories or small toy items. Because these book-shaped toys are immovable, they are less attractive. FIGS. 9 and 10 show an ornamental motion toy according to the prior art. This structure of ornamental motion toy comprises a bottom shell A, the bottom shell A comprising a plurality of gear housings A1 and a plurality of through holes A2, a top cover shell B covered on the bottom shell A, the top cover shell B comprising a plurality of axle holes B1 and a plurality of bottom screw holes B2, a plurality of screws respectively inserted through the through holes A2 on the bottoms hell A and threaded into the bottom screw holes B2 on the top cover shell B to fix the top cover shell B and the bottom shell A together, a transmission mechanism C installed in the space between the bottom shell A and the top cover shell B, the transmission mechanism C comprising a drive gear C1, a plurality of transmission gears C2 respectively meshed with the drive gear C1, and a plurality of output gears C3 respectively meshed with the transmission gears C2, the output gears C3 each having a gear shaft C4 respectively extended out of the top cover shell B through the axle holes B1, a plurality of spindles CS, the spindles CS each having a bottom end C51 respectively fixedly connected to the gear shafts C4 of the output gears C3 and a top end fixedly mounted with a driven gear C52, and a plurality of ornaments D respectively installed in the axle holes B1 and suspended above the top cover shell B, the ornaments D each having a bottom gear D1 meshed with the driven gear C52 at one spindle C5. Further, a reversible motor (not shown) is controlled to turn the drive gear C1 clockwise and counter-clockwise alternatively, causing the ornaments D to be rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise alternatively above the top cover shell B. This ornamental motion toy is complicated and bulky. Further, the ornaments D can only be driven to make a rotary motion.